


Failure of the Code

by xnemones_graveyard



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnemones_graveyard/pseuds/xnemones_graveyard
Summary: An ending where Dexter confesses.
Kudos: 7





	Failure of the Code

84 victims. 84 murderers, rapists, and criminals, all sent to the bottom of the ocean in black, biodegradable garbage bags.

The Bay Harbor Butcher, they once called him. Well, until he framed Doaks. Then Lyra set the cabin Doaks was trapped in ablaze, killing him instantly. A fitting end for the explosive detective.

Dexter smiles as he brings his boat to a stop. One more body to dispose of. Just as the splash of the first bag echoes in the night, a bright light blinds him. Dexter holds a hand up to block it and feels his heart drop at the sight before him. Coast Guard.

Oh no.

The next half hour passes in a blur. Dexter keeps his mouth shut as they restrain him, watching with his heart pounding in his ears as one of them opens the bag with the head in it. It’s over. Everything, all of this, his whole life, over in an instant because of some wayward Coast Guard patrol. What a joke.

He doesn’t say anything as they shove him into a cell where he works. He just sits on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands, bouncing his leg as he tries to come up with something, _anything_ to get him out of this. Then again, maybe it’s time he stopped this. Harrison’s better off without a monster for a father, anyway. Someone at the station will probably take him in. But then what? Will he have to grow up visiting his father on death row?

Dexter inhales sharply and lifts his head, squaring his shoulders. He’s stuck. This is the end. They might mark him as a copycat killer but someone is going to connect the dots. The secrecy, the late-night boat trips, the slides. Damn it, the slides!

He’s fucked, and not in the good way.

As light starts to shine through the window, an officer comes by and asks him to come to the bars and put his hands behind his back. Dexter obeys, and is led into an interrogation room, where they handcuff him to the table. With a sigh, he waits.

When Debra comes in, he feels something he hasn’t since Rita died. Guilt.

“Deb, I can explain,” Dexter starts, leaning forward.

“You better,” she snals, staring at him. “Because this looks a lot like the Bay Harbor Butcher, but if I remember correctly, that was Doaks. Who, I’m pretty sure, didn’t get along with you so well. Now you better start talking, asshole.”

Great. He’s an asshole, now.

“Fine,” Dexter says lowly, glaring at his sister. “Fine! I’m the _Bay Harbor Butcher_. Always have been. I framed Doaks and Lyra killed him for me. Happy?!”

She opens her mouth to say something and stops, her eyes watering. She shakes her head and leaves. Dexter sighs and leans back in the cold metal chair, staring at the wall.

A few minutes later, Quinn steps in, his expression grim. Dexter sighs again.

“Dex. I knew something was up with you, but this? _Really_?”

“What do you want me to say?” Dexter drones. “You’ve all caught me. Well done. Looks like the Code of Harry finally failed.”

“The Code of Harry?” Quinn repeats, sitting down across from him.

“My father’s code. Rule number one: don't get caught. Harry taught me how to protect myself and channel my dark passenger,” Dexter tells him slowly. “I kill bad people.”

“Yeah. Well, maybe your little code got you this far, but you’re stuck. So why don’t you tell us just how many people you’ve killed, Dexter.”

“Eighty-four.”

Quinn blinks.

“I didn’t expect it to be that easy,” he admits.

“I’m stuck! You got me! There’s not exactly a lot I can say, is there?” Dexter exclaims. “You’ll find out one way or another, it’s just a matter of how much I tell you.”

“So, you’ve been doing this a long time.”

“Since I was sixteen.”

“Wow,” Quinn comments, leaning back. “You’re not even… ashamed of it.”

“Of course I’m not ashamed. I catch the bad guys the police can’t,” Dexter replies, starting to bounce his knee again.

“What about Rita? Did you kill her?”

“No, at the time of her death I was dumping Arthur Mitchell’s body in the ocean,” Dexter admits. “I would never hurt Rita. I loved her.”

“What about Harrison? How do you think he’s going to react when he finds out he won’t be seeing his daddy anymore?”

Dexter purses his lips and tilts his head back. He messed up, he won’t try to deny that. Maybe it’s a good thing that he’s been caught. Someone can finally put an end to his killing. They’ll do what even Brother Sam couldn’t.


End file.
